


weakness

by aejeong



Category: Angst - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, VHOPE - Fandom, bts, fluff - Fandom, vope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aejeong/pseuds/aejeong





	1. Chapter 1

Hoseok had always worked for his fathers company. Ever since he could remember, it was all his father had wanted of him. A hard-working, brilliant son with experience in the manufacturing industry. Hoseok found all things containing the word "industry" boring and tedious. He would often find himself dreaming. Stuck in a trance, so to speak, about other things he could be doing. He had often dreamed of traveling the world. This was one of the most reoccurring dreams. Another was of love. Hoseok had found out years ago that he was bisexual. He had never told anyone. The manufacturing industry was a very popular one, but his father owned probably the most renown company, therefore privacy was something Hoseok valued more than anything. He wanted to keep the fact to himself. He had decided to keep it a secret until he could get old enough to leave the family business. He told himself this fact over and over again, repeatedly trying to convince himself that one day he could leave. 

Hoseok was also a rarity because he was one of the few in his generation whom still believed in true love. That at first glance, he could distinguish the person who ought to own his future, know his past, and be with him in the present. His father had made it very clear that Hoseok was to marry a woman who works with another company. He was to marry for money. He, of course, had never complied, internally that is, but he had given his word because he wanted not to get on his father's bad side. Anyone on his fathers bad side never came out the same and Hoseok didn't want o be destined with that treacherous fate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung, on the other hand, grew up by himself mostly. He was an only child and both his parents worked hard for little money. He sometimes would be alone for weeks on end. Whenever this would happen, he would simply take walks out in the city nearby his apartment. This was when he was in middle school. He always enjoyed the sights and sounds of the packed urban area. His favorite thing was to take his camera, which his father had spent many painstaking hours of work to get for him, into the city with him. He took shots of store fronts, of people passing by, of buildings reaching up higher than the clouds. He clung to his camera as if his life depended on it. 

When Taehyung was 16, he decided to move to another city in his own. His parents, though they were sad to see him leave, agreed that it would be what was best. He immediately got a job at a fast food restaurant as a cashier. It wasn't the most glamorous job, but it paid enough that he could keep him small apartment.  Taehyung came in early every night to work and left late, working hard each day. His manager enjoyed having him as a worker and constantly gave him raises. Taehyung worked extremely hard at everything he did. He didn't care about how small a task it was, he dared not do it half-assed. 

________________

a/n: okay I know this is a boring chapter but I'm just introducing you to the characters! There's more to come just bear with me💕


	2. Part 2

Taehyung had walked to work, just as he did every day before, and put on his most genuine smile for the customers swarming in. One after the other, he punched in their orders. The employees behind him rushed from spot to spot, throwing fries in the boiler, flipping pancakes, or whatever else they were doing. This was what it was like every morning. It would get super busy now, then it'd calm down. That was when Taehyung would sneak outside to take photos. He never went far and always made sure there was another cashier to cover for him if a customer ever did come, but he enjoyed this time. Today, the morning rush didn't seem to end. More and more hungry people crammed into the small restaurant, ordering breakfast after breakfast. Taehyung wasn't sure why and looked inquisitively at his co-worker, Jimin, who shrugged and continued to accept the credit cards being thrown at him, swiping them one after the other. Taehyung followed his example, remembering that this meant more money. He was about to run out of memory on his camera, maybe he could buy a new SD card. Just as he was contemplating the things he could do with more money, the guests ceased flooding into the restaurant. Taehyung sighed in relief and reached under the desk to grab his camera bag. He removed the bright red apron his boss had made everyone wear and told Jimin to cover for him. Jimin happily nodded, knowing that it wouldn't be a very busy time.  
____________

The chilly winter air stung Taehyungs bare hands which were wrapped tightly around his camera. He looked at the beautiful scenery around him, talk it in and digesting it in his own way. He saw everything as a picture opportunity but only decided to take the time on the things he found worthwhile. He got shots of people bustling around their everyday schedule, aesthetic buildings against the bright blue sky, and shadows reaching across the pavement, stretching from block to block. He turned a corner, attempting to take a darker photo, an found himself in an eerie alley. He pinned his eyes to the ground and lowered his beret on his head, paranoid. He didn't know a place could be so ominously dark in the middle of the day. He watched his feet trace the ground, dragging rocks and stray pieces of trash with every step he took. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize the second figure emerge from the other end. Entranced by the way the shadows from the windows above him traces his sneakers, he walked at a steady pace until he ran head first into the figure he knew not of. Pain seared his head as he was knocked back onto the ground. He gasped in pain as his hands skidded against the pavement. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" A soothing voice echoed through the alley, sending Taehyungs head shooting up. His eyes locked with a luminescent swirl of colors he couldn't recognize. Everything else in the world, pardon the perfectly hidden silhouette in front of him, faded from existence. He couldn't look away for anything. The pain in his palms seemed to fade away and he heard the man speak again but didn't understand a word he said. Taehyung shook his head quickly and smiled softly. "Sorry what was that?" He asked shyly, blood rushing to his head. His stomach felt as if it were going to explode with butterflies at any moment and he tried his best to contain his feelings. The man laughed genuinely and reached his hand down to Taehyung. "I just asked if you were okay," the man stated, grinning as Taehyung weakly reached his bloody hand towards the figure's. It shook violently as the pain returned to Taehyungs hand. Not wanting to get the mans hand dirty, Taehyung began to bring his hand back to his side to hoist himself up, but the man quickly yet gently grabbed Taehyungs wrist and helped him up. Warmth spread throughout Taehyungs entire body at the touch of the man and his red face became, somehow, more red. The man helped Taehyung over so that he could lean against the alley wall, seeing that he scraped his knee badly as well. His gleeful expression quickly fell to worry as he took Taehyungs hand in his own, looking at the bloody hand. He took the edge of his long trench coat and gently pressed it, cleansing the wound. Taehyung clenched his jaw as more pain seared his arm. His eyes quickly shut, attempting to hide the tears from the man before him who quickly pulled his coat away from Taehyung when he tensed. "This might hurt, but I have to clean-" he began but Taehyung quickly interrupted him by nodding. His trembling hand was engulfed in the mans soft coat. It didn't hurt as much this time, and Taehyung sighed slightly, keeping his eyes closed. "I'm Hoseok by the way." The man, hoseok, said. Taehyung smiled, not daring to open his eyes and get lost in Hoseok's. "I'm Taehyung." He mumbled back as Hoseok finished cleansing his hand. Taehyung opened his eyes avoiding Hoseoks beautiful eyes. He looked down at what had been his injured hand. The pain was instantly gone and the wound seemed to have healed instantly. Taehyung smiled and mistakingly looked at Hoseok. Above him, a small light shone on Hoseoks soft face. His dark brown hair rested neatly on his smooth forehead. Taehyungs hand still rested in Hoseoks. It was so comforting to be in such an even small embrace. Taehyung was seen as an independent person by others, but on the inside he was completely and utterly dependent upon his friends. When he was in grade school, he clung close to his buddies, shunning his one true fear, loneliness. Taehyung was snapped from his thoughts as Hoseok took the scarf off his own neck and wrapped it around Taehyungs hand. "Oh, no it's fine, really you've done too much-" Taehyung insisted, watching as Hoseok continued wrapping his hand delicately. "I'm so sorry for running into you, I should've been paying attention." Hoseok mumbled to Taehyung, remorse and resent filling his gut. Hoseok had such a humble soul and Taehyung could already tell this. After he finished wrapping Taehyungs hand, he patted it twice and helped Taehyung up from the wall. Hoseok wrapped an arm around Taehyungs shoulder as to relieve the injured leg of pressure. "Thank you so much, Hoseok." Taehyung said sincerely, attempting to cover a smile. Hoseok shrugged as if it were a small task but smiled genuinely. He slowly eased Taehyung onto his own feet and stayed for a second longer, making sure Taehyung wouldn't fall. When he knew the boy was steady, he patted him on the shoulder. "Take care, Taehyung." He said kindly, turning to leave the alleyway. Taehyung heard his footsteps recede until they disappeared completely. Suddenly, a smile cracked Taehyungs face. He couldn't contain t anymore. He had barely known the man but he was so charmed and smitten by him, he couldn't believe himself.


End file.
